Ven rápido
by Mimmis
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuándo tienes una novia hostigosa y melosa? ¿Una novia que no se separa de ti? ¿Lo mejor es terminar con ella o seguir con esa relación? "¿Qué pasó con aquella chica que conocí?"


_**Ven rápido. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_Te amo, nos vemos mañana. _

_Descansa. _

_B x._

Todos los días, Bella le mandaba un mensaje a su novio, Edward, lo amaba más que a su vida.

Edward también la amaba, aunque a veces pensaba que era demasiado… cariñosa, y algunas veces hostigosa. Bella no era celosa, confiaba en su novio ya que estaba segura que Edward la amaba a ella, a nadie más.

Su relación comenzó hace dos años atrás, desde la llegada de los Cullen.

Bella no era como las otras chicas, ella no coqueteaba con él, lo trataba como a cualquier chico, se llevaban bien e incluso bromeaban. Ella pensaba que Edward era un chico encantador, que valía la pena, pero no quería ser como las otras, nunca trato de coquetear con él ni nada por el estilo, algunas veces pensaba que sentiría Edward al saber que muchas chicas están detrás de él, ¡oh! Porque las otras chicas no eran para nada discretas, en una ocasión una chica trato de hacer más notable su escote pero fue demasiado…

Cada uno tenía sus amigos, salían y se divertían, no todo el tiempo estaban juntos, claro, cada uno necesitaba su espacio pero Bella, le mandaba un mensaje siempre.

_Espero que te diviertas. _

_Te amo. _

_Xx Bella. _

Los amigos de Edward se burlaban de él por Bella, le decían cosas como _"¿Qué tu novia no te puede dejar en paz?" "El nene tiene que mandar su reporte" "¿Es tu mami?" _y eso a él le molestaba.

No quería ser grosero con ella, pero sentía que lo hostigaba. Sus respuestas eran cortas y simples.

_Lo haré._

_Igual. _

_Edward. _

A Bella no le molestaban sus respuestas, era feliz si le contestaba.

Para el resto del mundo, creían que ellos eran muy felices, en parte así era. Todos pensaban que terminarían juntos por el resto de sus días, que formarían una hermosa familia y morirían juntos… Bella así lo quería, Edward no estaba tan convencido ahora…

—Ya no puedo —murmuró Edward mientras se tiraba a la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Emmett, su amigo, lanzo una pequeña pelota contra el muro.

—Con Bella —pasó una mano por su cabello, eso hacía cuando estaba estresado —. La amo pero ya no puedo… Es demasiado… demasiado…—buscó la palabra correcta.

—Melosa —terminó Emmett alzando una ceja.

—Si… Lo es —el cobrizo soltó un suspiro largo.

— ¿Y por qué no hablas con ella?

—No quiero herirla…

—Pues no lo hagas —dijo Emmett como si fuera obvio.

—No sabes nada de chicas, ¿verdad?

— ¡Wow, espera! Claro que sé, solo que no soy fan de las "relaciones serias" —hizo comillas con sus manos —. No es lo mío.

—Lo noto —dijo el cobrizo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Regresando al tema con la chica loca… quiero decir, tu novia, habla con ella, ya sabes dile algo como "Nena, te amo pero me hostigas. Quiero tener sexo contigo, únicamente. No seas tan melosa" —imitó la voz de Edward.

—Yo no hablo así —Edward frunció el ceño—. Además no solo quiero tener sexo con ella, la amo, de verdad, únicamente me hostiga.

Emmett le lanzó pelota justo en la cabeza

—Idiota —jugó con ella en sus manos —. Hablaré con ella mañana —dijo decido.

Su celular sonó, era un mensaje.

_Espero que duermas bien. _

_Te amo más que a mi vida y espero estar siempre contigo. _

_Te veo mañana, no puedo esperar a verte. _

_Xxx Bella._

**.**

**.**

**. **

Al otro día, Edward buscaba a Bella en el Instituto, estaba decido a hablar con ella, nada lo iba a detener.

Era algo raro que ella no estuviese a su lado, nunca se despegaba de él, todo el día estaban tomados de la mano y besándose. Eso estaba cansando a Edward.

— ¡Amor! —Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward y le dio un beso largo —. Te extrañé —dijo al separarse y se acurruco en su pecho.

—Bella, nos estuvimos ayer juntos todo la tarde —el ojiverde trató de evitar su tono de disgusto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —la morena se alejó para verlo.

—Bella… quiero hablar contigo —murmuró.

—Claro mi amor, dime.

—Lo que pasa es que… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque la campana sonó.

—Vamos a clase —Bella tomó la mano de su novio y caminaron juntos a su clase.

El semestre pasado, Bella había cambiado todas sus clases para estar con él.

Toda la clase, Edward estuvo pensando en que hacer. No quería herir sus sentimientos. Pensaba que lo mejor sería terminar con ella.

Emmett el otro día le dijo que Bella estaba obsesionada con él, al principio creyó que exageraba, Bella y Emmett nunca se llevaron bien, según ella "Emmett era una mala influencia para él", pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso. Tal vez ella si estaba obsesionada.

_¿Qué pasó con aquella chica que conocí? _—pensó con cierta tristeza, la observó de reojo.

Ella hacía dibujos en su cuaderno, distraída. Casi todos eran corazones de distintos tamaños con sus iniciales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hablaremos mañana, hoy no pudimos. _

_¿Quieres que nos veamos más tarde? _

_Te amo. _

_XX Bella._

_No puedo hoy. _

_Hablaremos mañana en el Instituto. _

_Y yo a ti. _

_Edward. _

Aquella tarde Edward estuvo todo el día tocando el piano, eso lo ayudaba a pensar.

Quizás necesitaban tiempo en su relación, quizás habían iniciado una relación sin siquiera conocerse bien. Tal vez todo fue muy precipitado.

Él sabía que la amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie más.

Y por fin tomo una decisión. Terminaría aquella relación, quizás con el tiempo podrían volver a retomarla, todo lo diría el destino.

Por la noche antes de dormir, su celular sonó, otro mensaje había llegado, esta vez no sentía ganas de contestar o saber al menos que decía, sabía a ciencia a cierta que era de Bella, solo ella le enviaba mensajes por las noches.

Cerró los ojos, ignorando el mensaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su celular sonó en la madrugada, pero esta vez no era un mensaje, era una llamada.

—Joder, ¿no puede esperar hasta más temprano? —dijo algo molesto y adormilado.

Busco a tientas su celular y contestó.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó.

— ¡Edward! — Renée, la madre de Bella lloraba—. ¡Oh Edward!

Automáticamente Edward despertó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me acaban de llamar —dijo entre lágrimas—, a Bella l-la mataron, la encontraron en un callejón…

El cobrizo estaba totalmente sorprendido, impacto. Se negaba a creerlo. Bella no podría estar muerta, no podía.

Revisó sus mensajes y su respiración se detuvo.

_Amor, ven por favor. Creo que alguien me está siguiendo. _

_No tardes, te necesito. _

_Por favor, ven rápido. Estoy asustada. _

_Bella. _

* * *

_**Hola, hola.**_

**_Espero que el O.S les haya gustada C: Y si no, también xD _**

**_Quiero agradecerle a mi Zombie-Unicornio por ayudarme y darme su consejo élfico. Te quiero 3_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer :3 _**

**_(Mi FB, Twitter, Ask, y grupo de FB están en mi perfil, por si les interesa xD LOL) En fin, tengan un buen día C: _**


End file.
